The Federal Communications Commission (“FCC”) has taken interest in mobile device theft prevention. Recently, the FCC created the Mobile Device Theft Prevention working group under the Technological Advisory Council (“TAC”). The purpose of the Mobile Device Theft Prevention working group is chartered to identify innovative ways to deter theft of mobile devices. The reason for the prevention of mobile devices theft is twofold: first, the goal is to take away value of the hardware on the device from the black market; and second, the goal is to protect sensitive data on the device, such as phone books, user identifying data, and monetary data such as financial data.